


In Another Life

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cruel Intentions Inspiration, F/M, KathrynSebastianVibes, Protective FP Jones II, Shattered Teenage Dreams, Step-siblings, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: FP Jones II wasn't stupid. He was aware that this was a recurring pattern. Every Friday, from about 5:30-8:30, Jughead had a recurring romp that he'd rather not think about.OR: The one where FP tries to figure out who Jughead is romantically seeing.Highly recommend reading 'My heart's a tart, your body's rent', 'One Time Thing', and 'Better lock it, in your pocket', in order for this to make sense.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part four. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> In another life, I would be your girl  
> We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
> In another life, I would make you stay  
> So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
> The one that got away
> 
> -The One That Got Away, Katy Perry

FP Jones the II sighed as he yelled at Jughead to quiet down. He wasn't stupid. He was aware that this was a recurring pattern. Every Friday, from about 5:30-8:30, Jughead had a recurring romp that he'd rather not think about.

He wasn't strict. He knew that his son had been sexually active since he was about 14. They had a quick talk that Gladys wasn't pleased with. He simply told Jughead to promise to use protection, and to agree to an annual STD check up. His kid nodded in agreement, and the rest was history.

Truth be told, he was a little sad that he inherited his player habits. He wanted Jughead to have stable, loving relationships. Instead, it seemed like he was just as jaded as he was when he was a teenager. Except Jughead wasn't stupid enough to get caught in a love triangle like his best friend, Archie. In some ways, maybe Jughead wasn't like him. After all, he had  been stupid enough to get between Gladys and Alice in high school. Hell, he was stupid enough to do it in adulthood, and he knew his kids hated him for it. As Jellybean - _JB_ , reminded him of everyday, they were both #TeamGladys.

FP mentally kicked himself. He wasn't even sure that he loved Alice. Sure, he cared about her - but as each day passes, he keeps noticing little things about himself. Like the fact that he doesn't miss her when she's gone. The fact that he can go days without seeing her, and not think twice.  _ The fact that they hadn't said 'I love you' since the wedding. _

He went out to the pool house, desperate for fresh air. He hastily took out a cigarette, bringing it to his lips before igniting it. He let the smoke settle in his mouth, before releasing it.

_ Who was Jughead seeing?  _

He tried to put his finger on it, but nothing made sense. 

_It wasn't Cheryl or Veronica...and the rest of the girls he saw him with were only there once.No, this was a long standing "appointment"._

He bit his lip in concentration. Jughead had no shame - in fact he never cared if he saw girls leave his room - except this person.

He racked his brain, before realizing that he never saw anyone exit his room or sneak out.

_ Fuck. It couldn't be? Could it? _

He looked up to Jughead's window, which was cracked open. A familiar laugh filtered down from it, and he froze.

He was the world's shittiest father.

Before he could let it sink in, the cigarette in his mouth was harshly torn from his lips.

"What the -"

He stopped talking, taking in the lovely face of his wife. Her bright eyes were lined with her signature, charcoal gray, and her lips coated with what she called her daytime red.

"I thought you were quitting."

He looked down in shame, as she crushed the cigarette with her pointed heel.

More laughter filtered from his son's room, and he cringed. His eyes flickered to Alice's, waiting for a similar reaction. Her expression stayed the same. Stoic and poised.

That's when it dawned on him. She knew.

"How long have you known?" He said, breaking the silence.

Alice looked away. She knew once she said it out loud, FP would be furious.

"The wedding, maybe a little before that." She said shamefully, eyes to the ground.

 

* * *

_Alice Cooper-Jones wanted to be furious, but she wasn't._

_ Her daughter had ditched her wedding. _ _ Any other person would be angry, but she couldn't blame her. She loved Hal, and wanted them to stay together. _

_ She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Smoothing down the frays of her lightly curled hair. She could see FP out of the corner of her eye getting changed. She tried to smile, but yesterday's wedding still didn't feel right. _

_ Maybe her mother was right. Maybe they were two grown people, chasing the image of their teenage selves that just didn't make sense anymore. _

_ Her sadness didn't read on her face, instead she peered behind her, smiling at her husband lovingly. _

_ "Allie, go get Jughead. Room 1812. He'll probably know where Betty is too." He said, lightly kissing her temple. _

_ Alice nodded, placing a chaste kiss on FP's cheek. _

_ Walking away, she felt the tension ease away. _

_ \-- _

_Alice made her way to 1812. She didn't know Jughead that well, but she knew that him and Betty were long time friends that shared a tenuous relationship. Despite that, she was sure Jughead knew where Betty was. Even when they fought, somehow he was always the one to bring her home._

_ Alice made her way down the hall, but stopped before she could fully round the corner. _

_ She had found Betty. _

_ She was still in her maid of honor dress, and it was badly wrinkled she observed. Betty was leaning against the 1812 door frame. Beside her was Jughead, who had his hands firmly, and possessively on her waist. _

_ She backed up quietly, not wanting to be found out. Instead, she peaked her head out ever so slightly, so that she could eavesdrop on the conversation. _

_ She watched as Jughead tucked a strand of hair behind Betty's ear, before tenderly touching his forehead to hers. _

_ "Can we pretend for a second that our parents aren't our parents." She said quietly, voice so small that Alice barely heard it. _

_ He nodded, before pressing his lips firmly on hers. A second later, Betty backed away, wiping a small tear from her face. _

_ "That night...at homecoming. What did you want to tell me?" She whispered. _

_ Jughead softly smiled, placing a light kiss to her forehead. _

_ "That I've always been head over heels for you Cooper, and I'm sorry that I took so long." _

_ The blonde let out a soft sob, and buried her face into Jughead's chest. He just held her tighter, putting his head on top of hers. _

_ "In another life, Betty." _

_ Alice backed away, hand on her chest, tears flowing down her face in rapid succession. _

 

* * *

"That long Alice? That long!"

FP threw up his hands in frustration. Alice sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What was I supposed to do? Seeing them...I saw us, and I panicked."

FP closed his eyes, before turning to Alice.

"We had our chance. We should have let them have theirs." He said quietly.

A tear escaped Alice's eyes, smudging her perfect eyeliner. She knew where this conversation was heading.

"I guess let's get a divorce then." She said quietly.

"Allie..." He said sadly, before pulling his wife into his arms.

"Jughead and Betty or no Jughead and Betty...us getting married wasn't right."

"Yeah..." FP admitted with a sigh.

"In another life." Alice whispered, echoing Jughead's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think that I would write a fourth installment of this story, but here I am. Hope you're enjoying the ride :)


End file.
